Sailorstars: Endless Rain Fighter's POV
by Sutaahiiraa
Summary: Fighter's point of view from "Sailorstars: Endless Rain". It's Sailorstarfighter's last moments of life. Mixed thoughts about the Senshi, Yaten, Taiki, Kakyuu and Usagi. Thank you, CSF for the idea.


Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon Sailorstars

Chasin' After You; Endless Rain

Fighter's POV.

Pain. Unexplainable pain.

After having slammed into the barrier across Healer and Maker, thoughts became hard to think of. All I could think of was Odango, and if Venus still had a hold of Healer. I hoped that she did. I started to loose feelings, lose consciousness, but I heard the words 'Sailorcrystal' fly out of Odango's mouth. She wasn't doing what I thought she was... Was she? She's stronger than that.

But, as I looked around, she didn't want them all to die. Healer, Maker... Jupiter, Venus... All the students here... She didn't want us all to die.

Thoughts flew through my head. This morning. Should I really have acted as I did towards Yaten and Taiki? Since we've been on earth, have we really done what have been to find our princess? Just now, should I really have told Odango that? ...Really?

Something told me 'it's for the best,' and so I did. I stood up, hearing Venus yelling out to Healer. Seeing Jupiter try to snap Maker out of it. Seeing Sailormoon moments from losing her Sailorcrystal. Would I really allow it? Would I...? No. Only because I love that shine she's carrying!

I've written it before. That I'd help protect her. I swore I would, I will. Is it only because I love her shine? No, there's more to it. ...She reminds me of our princess. Even in this tough position we're in, she always makes me smile, makes me laugh. She's even made Taiki and Yaten laugh. That takes skill, especially with our problems. She also seems like a compassionate friend, to her allies, especially. Even that Tenoh one. They understand each other. I don't think I could begin to forgive myself if her life ended so abruptly this way. I mean… I did say I'd promise to protect her, right? Right.

I took a breath. I figured that I would just slam into a wall or something again. Who cares if I did? Sailormoon needs to be protected, she's a princess. I shut my eyes for a moment, even though I say nothing scares me, I was worried that I'd screw up. Our princess did just leave, But she had no choice – then again, neither did I. Opening them, I made the decision.

Rushing faster than I thought I ever have, towards Sailormoon. Odango. You could feel the fear through the air, how could you not? It was coming from the girls, Odango, and me. Like clockwork, my hands flew outwards pushing her to the side. Simple enough? Wrong. Just as she was moved out of harms way, I felt the hit. Like... Like fire burning up your skin. Endless fire...spreading throughout your whole body faster than anything. I couldn't even scream. I tried, it hurt that bad, but I couldn't.

I heard Odango scream though. Loudly. I never noticed the blood. Who could notice? All I noticed was the pain, and how everything was slowly turning black. I felt like I was literally on fire, like the flames were burning right through me. Didn't notice I was flying right toward fate.

I saw Venus and Healer coming closer and closer. Were they coming closer to me? I couldn't tell. I couldn't tell that it was me getting closer to them. Venus cried out, and I saw one of Healer's hands try to grab onto my own. Instinct. I tried to grab onto her hand, to stop myself from flying. Just a little bit...more... Nothing was going side to side now. Everything was going down. Why was it like slow-motion?

One second I'm rushing through the air like a rocket, trying to grab a hold of Healer, the next I hear her scream and the pavement is coming so incredibly close so incredibly fast. Didn't have time for a second thought. All I could think of were my allies, Odango, and our princess...with that infamous olive scent.

I woke up seeing Yaten and Taiki alongside me. Thank God. Just who I wanted to see. I felt like I was hit with a nuclear bomb. I couldn't think straight. All thoughts were forgotten the second after I thought of them.

Were they crying? Were Taiki and Yaten...crying..? Why? No reason to cry...

'Hey.'

Was that the best I could say? Heh, it was ALL I could say. Yaten looked like he was ready to beat me for that. Taiki just looked thankful that I spoke. I tried to sit up, but it was too hard... I felt my eyes closing by themselves; it became harder to breathe. Oh God. Was I dying? I realized that I was in a hospital room then. Taiki told me I flew off the school roof into a pile of debris. My eyes teared up, yet I refused to shed any tears.

Okay. So…I was dying. No... No no no no no no no!! We have to find our princess! Get back to Kinmokusei. I don't...want to leave. Not yet. Not now. Damnit... Why?

I felt myself slipping. Oh no. This really is it. It became harder to see clearly, to breathe, to speak. I begged the two to find the princess. If not only for me, but for their sakes and for Kinmoku.

Again, Yaten looked ready to kill me. It hurt to think how those two would find her without me. Two Lights just won't work. Second thing to say. To tell Odango that I was sorry. Sorry for doing this to her, for breaking my promise of protecting her. She has no idea how strong Galaxia is. No idea. Well, maybe this is a wake up call? Heh. Funny. Third thing. I told them to defeat Galaxia. They looked at me like I was drunk. Our point here was not to defeat Galaxia, but to get out princess. That was it. I found it odd that neither of them told me that. They…agreed. I hoped it wasn't for my sake. Yet…I knew, deep down, it was.

Funny how after I said that she came in. With the others. She took a hold of my hand. I tried to tighten my hold on hers, but I didn't feel the strength. 'Win the battle,' I said. A lot. I said a lot of things. Just can't remember them all. But I remember seeing Taiki and Yaten crying. No… I never wanted to see them cry, never wanted to go through such pain.

The burning sensation my body felt rose. It... It's time, isn't it? My eyes started closing on their own again, this time I couldn't fight it. Please, believe in yourselves, Healer, Maker. You know I do. I think the world of you two, we've become that close. Don't fall apart now, if anything at anytime. I believe in you two. Our princess does too. And... If you ever feel like you can't handle it, she's there. And these solar system soldiers. They're here for you too, whether it seems like it or not. Minako did save your life, Yaten. Remember that.

Friends...allies... I cherish you both. All these memories... Everything. Everything went black. I never even noticed the time.

Now I do, though. Midnight. I know you're both hurting. I hate it!! I don't want you to. Keep on fighting, keep on singing. You'll find her. Ah, trademark red rose... I'll leave it here on the pillow for you. Maybe you'll find it.

...I really can't keep going anymore, I truly have to go. Hey, happy birthday, Yaten. I'm sorry I couldn't be here with you.

I still love the light you're carrying.. Odango.

* * *

Add-on to Chasin' After You, Endless Rain. It's not that long, but it's Fighter's thoughts from before she jumped in front of Sailormoon to her death at the end. It isn't stated, but it's assumed that she went back to her original female form once it was all said and done. Hopefully this isn't as out of character as I think. *


End file.
